wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 24
With the front courtyard and main gatehouse secured the resistance set out various barricades around the area as several guards were still boarded up in the guard house. Sigrid and Hilda wished the group well on their journey to look for their friends and find Etelka. In the main guard tower the group found their barge, mostly ransacked. They still had their grain but most everything else was gone including Renate, Dumpling, Otto and both dogs. Heading into the inner Bailey the group found an ominous feel about the place. Crows stared at them from high perches as thunder struck the highest tower of the main building. Surrounded by buildings the group went into the temple of Sigmar first for some hope but only found desecration. Inside were various individuals wrapped in embrace. As the group advanced in an organ began to play. Both Erik and Seigward were entrapped in the haunting musical notes and began to dance towards the alter. Ava conjoured up a magical blast to destroy the Organ which let out a horrify scream. Several players fell to the ground in pain as the statue on the alter began to fall apart and revealed a Daemonete! Rushing forwards she plunged a clawed arm into Erik(1 fate point) and chased after Ava and Herbert. With excellent skill Herbert landed a solid arrow and Ava followed it up with magical energy causing the daemon to flicker out of existence. After healing up Ava briefly investigated a vegetable patch but quickly retreated when tentacles began to appear. Seigward saved his sister and the group gave the vegetables a wide berth. Heading up a tower filled with cockroaches the group discovered a member of the Wittgenstein family. A giant cockroach named Ludwig who offered them some tasty brandy(the poor players stock). Agreeing to come back at another time they thanked him for his personality. Heading to another building they discovered an avery filled with beastmen formed from birds. Looking to be feed the birdfolk approached the players and they left the area. At this point several players were begining to lose a part of their minds. The creepy atmosphere and birdfolk did not agree with Seigbert and he found himself shaking in his boots(two insanities, phobia of the dark and phobia of beastmen). Erik was also keeping his distance from Ava(phobia of women). Now inside the actual castle the group are greeting in the hallway by a creepy butler, Slurd, who offers them food and some rest. The group agree hoping a family member will join them and they can find Etelka. After some time Slurd enters the dinning room with a large silver dish. Lifting the lid he reveals Siegberts dog, torn up and haphazardly thrown on a place. With a smile he wished them a nice meal. Seigbert saw red and proceeded to mash Slurds face in with a mace. A long discussion commenced about what to do next. Keeping Slurd alive the group went upstairs via the servants entrance. There they discovered more mutated servants. Herbert shot down one with ease and the rest surrendered. After tying the lot up the group got some information from them. Renate and Dumpling were likely upstairs with Lady Margritte. Somewhat prepared, the group started by looking at some locked doors. Inside they heard a sympathetic voice ask them to open the door. He claimed to be a prisoner for many years and needed to be let loose on his captors. The group opened the door to discover Ulfhendar the Destroyer, chaos lord! He thanked them for freeing him and opened the door for his pet minotaur Crakatz. The minotaur charged forward and gored Erik(another fate) before being bested by the rest of the group. Ulfhendar watch the fight with mirth commenting 'he's only playing'. With his pet dead Ulfhendar regretted it but change was always good. The group proceeded up the stairs to the tallest tower. Up here the found a horrifying laboratory. Strapped to tables with the top of their heats cut off were Renate and Dumpling. Between them was a horrifying monster with two heads, stitched together with beast parts and standing over it was Lady Margaritte. "It's ALIVE!" she cheered. The monster rose from the table and looked around, horrified at the group. Its two sets of eyes looked pleadingly at the group and they realised who was looking at them behind these sad eyes. Lady Margaritte ordered the Renate/Dumpling monster to attack the group but it lashed out at her in revenge. He body fell limp to the floor. Ulfhendar charged forward, looking for a fight and with Seigward by his side(looking to put his friends out of their misery) bested the beast. The group had acquired a large number of insanity points. Heading back downstairs they found Baronette Ingrid with her 15 cats. She treated the group like dirt and Herbert had enough of this place, put an arrow in her heart. At that the cats began to his and more worryingly, mutate. Another fight broke out with Herbert getting knocked unconscious. Ulfhendar picked up Herbert and encouraged the disheartened group to press onward with joyous enthusiasm. Heading now to the dungeons the group found Otto in a cell and Etelkas coat covering a body in another cell. Otto begged to be released and even confessed that he really was who Seigbert claimed he was. He'd turn himself in, he just wanted to get away from- Heavy footsteps began to head down the hallway and the ogre jailer that Otto feared looked puzzled at the group. "Are you supposed to be here?" Seigbert charged and stabbed at the ogre. Ulfhendar let out a war cry. "Come Herbert, we take the fight to the enemy!" before taking Herberts lifeless body and tossing him at the ogre with a final statement of 'Get him Herbert!' Erik charged in only to be crushed by the ogres foot. Ava's magical energies from behind were the final blow to the ogre. The group gathered around Erik who was now bleeding out with a crushed chest. Barely able to speak he looked at Seigward and asked if Seigbert was there. "I am here" Seigbert called to his dying friend. Erik continued to talk to Seigward and his last words were spoken "Tell him...he's...a cunt!" The group rounded on Etelkas cell, looking for revenge but only found her cloak covering some scattered rocks. A small hole in the rocks had air rushing up from it. Descending down the long tunnel the group found a large chamber with a heavy iron chest filled with glowing green rock. Etelka also sat at a table nearby admiring various small bits of warpstone. Her eyes darted madly around, the stones were clearly having an effect on her mind. Ernest was no where in sight. Seigward called out a challenge to her which she answered by demanding Ulfhendar join a fellow follower of Tzeentch. Ulfhendar drew his blade but Seigward was quick to react. He reasoned with Ulfhendar that he had a blood feud with Etelka and as such they should be allowed to dual without interference. Ulfhendar put away his sword agreeing with the assessment. Etelka struck first, her magic empowered by the warpstone she nearly dropped everyone in the group. Seigward and Seigbert marched forward but before they could reach her several small creatures appeared and move towards the stone. The skaven had arrived and sought out the warpstone. Ulfhendar drew his weapon, happy to have something to fight, and brought Herbert with him. Again throwing the unconscious archer at the skaven to knock them down. Spell after spell, Etelka almost killed Seigward. But the watchman stood in front of her, lifted his sword and missed! Ava aided Ulfhendar with the skaven and Etelka was ready to cast one final spell to kill every party member but Seigbert swung his mace and connected with her head(a Resilience burn to crit her followed by a 99 roll) Etelka hit the ground, blood pooling around her. The Skaven had grabbed the box and began to flee. Ulfhendar gave chase as the skaven detonated charges around the underground and collapsed the tunnels. The players were now alone as the castle began to shake violently. Fleeing as fast as they could they left Eriks body(his dooming was to be buried with dogs) and released Otto. Fleeing as fast as they could several bits of debris fell from high up and badly injured Seigward, Ava and Seigbert. The just managed to escape to the guard tower as the inner bailey completely collapsed and the mountainside fell into the river below.